Partners
by WIWJ
Summary: One shot Fluff peice. Bosco's new partner learns more than he bargained for about our favorite beat cop.


**Sometimes these little one shots help me move forward on my bigger stories. Let's hope that's true here!! Enjoy.. A burst of one of my virtual futures!

* * *

**

"That's not true." Hutch shook his head at his partner turning to watch the look of amusement pass over the other man's face.

"I swear to God." Bosco grinned.

"There's no way. Your ass would have had your shield stripped."

"Nobody knew. Yokas and I got ride of the stuff. " He raised an eyebrow.

"You and he musta got in more trouble.."

"Me and _her_." Bosco corrected. "And she is a _Houdini _when it comes to getting out of trouble."

"Yokas is a broad? You didn't tell me that."

"Yes, she is a _woman_ and there's a whole lot you don't know about me yet, Hutch."

"And how much of it's true?"

"Your doubt's a slap in the face of our partnership." Bosco told him frankly before snorting over an attempt not to laugh.

"7-9 Edward we need you to respond to a sick case in a taxi on 9th and MLK. EMS has been dispatched. You are free to approach."

Bosco moaned at the radio.

"Why us?"

"Maybe we're closest.". Hutch reached for the radio, dodging his partners attempts to bat his hand away.

"Ignore it."

"Come on!" He sneered. "7-9 Edward responding 9th and MLK."

"I ain't getting out of the car." Bosco announced.

"It's just a sick case. Don't tell me Yokas the Wonder Partner did all the sick cases?"

"I directed traffic." Bosco grinned.

"What ever, just drive."

Hutch spotted the cab, and the disturbed Cabbie running towards them. He shot a look at Bosco who simply gazed out the window. He shook his head and pulled himself out of the RMP.

"She's having a baby!" The man yelled. "In Dewayne's Taxi!"

"Of course she is." Hutch growled. "Perfect cliché for my perfect day." He opened the back seat and looked at the woman who for her part did look like she was fully prepared to have a baby right in the backseat of Dewayne's taxi. "Ma'am EMS is on the way please try not to pus-."

"Who the hell are you?!" She screamed, her left hand clawing at the back seat of the taxi.

"I'm officer-."

"I don't care who you are. I wanted 79 Edward." She growled, her breath quickening before she let out little yelpy grunts.

"I am 79 Edw-."

"Get your partner!" She ordered. "Oh God Dam-! Get your damn partner!"

"I assure you ma'am he's not really-."

"DO IT!"

"Bosco? I'm gonna need you in here." He said quickly into the radio, his eyes never leaving the woman who grit her teeth and screamed.

"He's going to panic." She told the other man, still gasping for breath. "Don't let him panic. Keep reminding him about the bus."

Hutch nodded at her thoroughly confused as his partner strolled over to the car and opened the other door.

"What's the damn probl-." His eyes fell on her face. "Christ." He muttered under his breath climbing into the car and taking her outstretched hand.

"The bus is coming Bosco." Hutch reminded just like he'd been told to.

"Hi. How's your shift going?" Her high pitched friendly tones made his eyes even wider.

"I'm gonna kill you." He muttered smoothing his hand across her damp face.

"Not if this baby does it first." She cried, her voice slipping into a moan. "Boz.. "

"Put a rush on the bus." He yelled at his partner, moving their patient into his arms. The other man reached for the radio but the woman yelled out in pain again. "Hang on a few more minutes."

"Nope!" She grunted, leaning back against Bosco. "Tell your friend to get out his manual."

"No way." Bosco panicked.

"The bus is com-." Hutch began again.

"You are not having this baby in a cab." Bosco said firmly.

"Yeah I am!" Her head dropped to her chest and her breath stuck in her throat as she swallowed the scream that was starting.

"Ma'am I assure you I am trained in first aide techniques and EMS is on the-."

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"Can the speech she's a cop." Bosco yelled back. "And she's waiting for EMS."

"Bosco seriously I'm having this baby.. Now."

"Christ Yokas-."

"Yokas?" Hutch looked at him before turning his gaze to the woman. "You're the partner I'll never be?"

"Nice to fucking meet you!" She sobbed. "Now take off my skirt."

"Whoa whoa.." Boscorelli looked from Faith to Hutch. "Let's just wait a-."

"Bosco! Right now!"

"Okay Okay.." Bosco undid the buttons and watched his partner pull away her skirt and under garments.

"Shit, I see the head."

"No Fucking Kidding!" Faith screamed. "Ahh.. It hurts!" She leaned back against him struggling to catch her breath. Any medical training he had went out the window the moment her frightened green eyes hit his. "Ahhh! I.. Oh God."

"Okay Push.. Officer…" Hutch looked nervously at his partner.

"Boz.." Her pitiful whimper pulled him through the haze.

"Push Sweetheart." He said firmly.

"Kay." She grimaced, pushing her body forward for a few seconds before screaming again.

"Okay.. Okay it's coming." Hutch told them, glancing over his shoulder in time to see the flashing lights of the bus.

"I can't." She shook her head violently against Bosco's chest.

"Push." He ordered, she complied, her fingernails digging into his skin until her body dropped against him. "They didn't tell me it was you."

"Told 'um not to.." She panted, before moaning again. He braced himself as she stiffened, wincing as she screamed.

"Yeah cause a little notice would have ruined the surpr-." He called over her strenuous efforts.

"Head's out." His partner called.

"Jesus." Bosco whispered, leaning further over her shoulder for a look.

"Boz. Boz.. Bo-." Her cries were questioning and pain filled. He sheared up his grip on her.

"Ready? Big push Faith." He told her watching the familiar look of determination come over her.

"Faith?" Hutch looked up from where his hand cradled the baby's head. "Isn't your wife's name-?"

"Focus!" The other man grunted.

"Oh shit." He said quickly as the baby moved forward into his hands. "It's here."

Bosco felt Faith's weight against him as he heard the EMT's approaching.

"What is it?" He asked , touching his lips to the side of her face as he did.

"Oh.. Um.. It's a girl."

"We have a little girl." He told his wife softly as his partner moved the baby closer to them. He cradled his arms around hers as Hutch put the baby in them.

"Hi.." Faith whimpered softly drawing her finger across the little girls cheek.

"Somebody call for a bus?" Kim Zambrano stuck her head into the cab with a smile.

"It's a girl." Hutch said helpfully. Kim smiled.

"Thank God." Kim teased, pulling her box open and moving to take his spot. "I'd take a little Faith over a little Bosco any day." Bosco moved the baby towards her. "And you must be Olivia Rose." She told her softly. "Good God you look like your daddy."

"She does?" Bosco asked, his voice rimming with tears.

"Oh yeah." Hutch countered. Bosco looked at his partner for a second as if realizing he was there for the first time.

"Hey, Hutch I want you to meet my wife. Faith, this is my new partner Josh Hutchinson. "

"It's a pleasure.." She said tiredly, her eyes never leaving the baby.

"You weren't kidding about there being a lot I don't know about you.." He mused. Bosco smiled as Kim handed Olivia back to Faith.

""S okay." He muttered, kissing the hand Faith reached up to his face. "You'll learn. I tend to get overly involved with my partners."


End file.
